


For Us

by ADbLOCK



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confessions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, for episode 3x18, in that interrogation room, woooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt weirdly frustrating that the words had to come out of her mother's mouth before she could really see things clearly. It was right in front of her, after all. But maybe sometimes you just needed someone to remind you of the things that you already knew.</p><p>For 3x18</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Us

It felt weirdly frustrating that the words had to come out of her mother's mouth before she could really see things clearly. It was right in front of her, after all. But maybe sometimes you just needed someone to remind you of the things that you already knew.

 

_"Thanks, Mom." Felicity whispered into the hair of her mother. It reeked of her perfume and she should have hated it, but secretly it made her feel safe and sound._

 

_"Oh, my baby girl. No matter who you choose, I'll always be here, waiting for those little kids. Besides they both look like they're absolutely good in bed." her mother winked at her._

 

_"No, Mom!" Felicity gave her mom a gross look._

 

_Donna Smoak laughed as she rubbed her daughter's arms. "I love you."_

 

_Tears stung her eyes. Gosh, she was making things worse, making her cry again. "I love you too, Mom."_

 

_"Now, go and get your boys."_

 

_"Mom!" she groaned._

 

She could still remember the look one of the resident doctors who passed by gave them. Heat rose to her cheeks in embarrassment. And she thought she was the worse in those kinds of things. She shook her head lightly. 

 

But that didn't matter now. Because she made her choice and here she was. In front of him.

 

"Felicity..." his voice soft, yet so loud inside the almost empty room. The beeping of the machines echoed in her head. She shut her eyes closed, trying to remove that sound from her mind. That didn't matter now.

 

She looked at him sharply and brought her hand down on the table. The force of her hand made him flinch in surprise, but honestly she was just as surprised at what she did. Anger flared inside of her. "You know what, Oliver? This is a load of bull!" Another flinch at her words didn't go by unnoticed. "One day you're dead, and everyone was mourning and hurting. The next day you're back with all this Merlin crap. And another day you come back with the League of Assassins on your tail. With Ra's al Ghul offering you the throne. Now you're here sitting inside a interrogation room, waiting to get captured and just give up." Every word was laced with anger towards one thing. Tears stung her eyes and, damn it, why did she have to cry right now?

 

"Felicity, I-"

 

"Don't you talk when I'm speaking!" Felicity shouted. He quickly shut his mouth and looked away. She knew that face. Her heart churned inside her chest. His face was blank as always, but his eyes, god, they look so broken she just wanted to pull him into her arms and hug him tight. Not tonight. She needed to do this. For him. For her. For them. "Do you know why I'm angry?" she asked, her voice soft yet seeping with the intensity of her emotions.

 

He didn't answer he just continued to stare at his hands on the table, nervously drawing circles with his thumbs. "Oliver, do you know why I'm angry?" she said, a little more firmly this time.

 

No answer. 

 

"Damn it, Oliver! Look at me!" she shouted through gritted teeth. Tears were now flowing down her cheeks. Tears meant sadness, pain, hurt, but not to Felicity. They were tears of anger. Her heart almost softened when he finally looked at her with those pale blue eyes. Because for the first time in a very long time, she saw the fear in his eyes. Real fear. There was always a hint of fear in his eyes but they were always masked and hidden away in his cool exterior. But all she could see was  _fear_. 

 

She felt the bubble of anger inside her pop, and the tears just kept on flowing. She wanted to open her mouth.  _Come on, Felicity! Out with it! Stop being so afraid! Just say it!_  Minutes have passed.  It felt like hours to Felicity, but now that the tears stopped coming, she could finally see through the haze and see the man sitting in front of her. 

 

"You never gave me the chance to answer." she quietly said, staring down at her feet as she felt his eyes on her.

 

She could see him frown at the corner of her eyes. "What are you talking about, Felicity?"

 

"You told me before you went to face Ra's al Ghul." The tears were coming back and she just felt so fucked up, but she wasn't going to stop. "You told me when Diggle and Lyla had Sarah. You told me when Slade was in the city."

 

His frown deepened in confusion. Of course, he wouldn't remember. He'd been through a lot and there was a lot of things in his head. It probably wasn't as important. Oh, but she just needed to say it out loud. At least once.

 

"Don't ask me how Ray's doing because he's most probably sitting on a hospital bed strapped on to machines for dear life while trying to ease his way out of my mom's craziness. Ray, he's... He's perfect. Just plain perfect. The kind of guy any girl would want. And then the news comes on. I dropped everything. I  _ran_. I thought I could do  _it_. I thought I could just get over... this,  _us_. But I.... Oliver, I just....I love you, Oliver Queen."

 

For a moment, it felt like she was all alone in the room. Like everything else muted out. She could only hear the beep of silence in the air as she swallowed the lump forming in her throat and as she blinked away the tears in her eyes. Then the sound of chair scraping against the tiled floor rang out in the room. There was a flash of black and the next thing she felt a hand on her chin lifting her head, and a pair of arms circling her waist pulling her close to his body, and soft hot lips pressed against her own. Everything just cracked to life. Fireworks shot out in the sky, inside her body,  inside her heart. She held onto him tight as he kissed her harder, his tongue tracing patterns, his teeth nipping gently. It felt like he was trying to memorize her, and she angled her head to deepen their kiss more, because, god, she needed it as much as he did.

 

When they finally pulled away for air, she rested her forehead against his, eyes closed. "Don't leave..." she whispered.

 

"I won't." His hand reach up to cup her face, and she just had to open her eyes, and stare into his eyes. They were different now. Brighter. Stronger. "You know, you also didn't give the chance to answer."

 

She raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"When you said you didn't want to be just a woman that I love." he said, his eyes never leaving hers as he pulled her closer until every inch of her body was deliciously pressed against his hard body. "You're not just a woman I love. Remember what I told you, Felicity?"

 

She slowly shook her head, unsure where it was heading. 

 

His face broke into a smile. "You'll always be  _my girl_."

 

A wave of nostalgia washed over her as the words rang inside her head that time when they were alone in the Foundry. She could feel a smile creeping up on her face as he chuckled, his face red and his cheeks flushed. Was Oliver Queen blushing? In her arms? She giggled, and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips.

 

"Promise me, Oliver."

 

"Anything." he quickly replied.

 

"Get through this."

 

He nodded. "I will."

 

She smiled softly at him. "For everyone."

 

"For everyone." he agreed.

 

She bit her lip. "For me."

 

Now it was his turn to smile. "For you."

 

"For us." This time she looked straight into his eyes, trying to pull out that strength within him. Because what if he ran away like last time? What if he pulled away and told her he couldn't do it? What if he _left_ her?

 

She could see the hesitation in his eyes, but it was soon replaced with something Felicity couldn't put her finger on. He looked away for a moment before looking back into her eyes. 

 

"For us."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm not too late with this. Just a little something because I'm bored. Also needed a little something while waiting for the latest episodes of m fave shows. Tell me what you think, guys. :)


End file.
